Art of Weather
The Clima-Tact is the upgraded form of Nami's signature weapon. In the 4kids adaptation, it is called the Weather Enforcer. Created by Usopp, it resembles a bo-staff that can be separated into three pieces, just like Nami's old one. Using it along with Nami's knowledge of weather conditons, it has proven to be an effective weapon and put Nami on par with the rest of crew. This staff was later modified and renamed the Perfect Clima-Tact. This page lists and details all the various version of the Clima-Tact as well as the various functions of it that have either been installed by Usopp or devised by Nami's inginuity that have been revealed so far in the story. History Sometime before the events in Arabasta, Nami explained to Usopp a revelation she had over the course of their voyages. Upon examining the monstrous strengths of the rest of the crew, Nami noticed that she and Usopp were pratically weakest ones in the entire crew. Seeing as there was no possible way that they could ever match the strengths of Luffy and the like, and that there will come a time when they alone can no longer depend solely on the help on others but by themselves, she figured that the only way they could compensate is with the use of their wits and some formidable weapons. She thus asked Usopp to give her a weapon so that she could keep up with the others. Upon that request, Usopp gave her the Clima-Tact. This proved to be a very useful weapon in many situations. Sometime later, after the events in Skypiea, Usopp later upgraded the Clima-Tact into the Perfect Clima-Tact. Having a better knowledge of Nami's preferences and handful of Dials to spare, he made it into a more lethal weapon capable of amazing powers that only Nami could unleash. With this Nami became even more capable of fighting on her own. She is now just as super human powerful, in a sense, as any other crew member. Clima-Tact Introduced during Nami's battle against Miss Doublefinger, the Clima-Tact is a weapon that resembles Nami's original three piece bo-staff only now colored blue and made of steel. Each piece of the Clima-Tact has a button and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are combined together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they produce a variety of different results. Some of these results are useful in a combat situation however some are best left to interpretation. Each of these are called Tempo, a combination of the words "Temperature" and "Kempo" due to the nature of Nami's fighting style being related to weather. In the 4kids adaptation, the majority of these results are renamed Tempest. Basics Each separate piece of the Clima-Tact is capable of producing a bubble of air. The bubbles produced from each is different from one another. With certain combinations of these bubbles and Nami's knowledge of weather conditions, Nami is able to simulate different weather patterns to aid here. *'Heat Ball (熱気泡(ヒートボール)):' Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. It is called Heat Orb in the 4kids adaptation. *'Cool Ball (冷気泡(クールボール)):' Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. It is called Cool Orb in the 4kids adaptation. *'Thunder Ball (電気泡(サンダーボール)):' Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the temperature of the area surrounding it. It is called Thunder Orb in the 4kids adaptation. Party Uses Due to a miscomunication between Nami and Usopp on the design of the Clima-Tact, Usopp installed the Clima-Tact with functions which he described were to be used in parties for entertainment purposes. The majority of these functions thus served no other purpose than being parlor magic tricks, making them useless in an actual battle. These along with some poorly written directions, created a rather dangerous if not frustrating situation for Nami during her battle with Miss Doublefinger. *'Fine Tempo (ファイン＝テンポ):' Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces together to form a triangle and presses a button in hopes to produce some sort of projetile or something. Doves instead magically exit the triangle. This is called Fine Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Cloudy Tempo (クラウディ＝テンポ):' Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces so that it resembles a riffle. The intention was to shot a projectile like a rifle however flowers instead sprouted from the tip when the button was pushed. An apparently less party friendly version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cloudy Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Thunder Tempo (サンダー＝テンポ):' The three staff pieces are joined together in a Y-shape. Nami then grabs the two "Y'poles". A small boxing glove bursts out of the single end. This is called Thunder Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Rain Tempo (レイン＝テンポ):' By pressing certain buttons on each piece, all three of the pieces spout water into the air. Nami then holds a piece in each hand and balances the third on her head. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Rain Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. **'Sprinkler (スプリンクラー):' While the pieces are spouting water during Rain Tempo, Nami spins around to dampen the air. She basically resembles a garden sprinkler when she does this hence the name. Battle Uses Despite the various problems associated with the Clima-Tact, Nami was able to make use of it and come up with a variety of uses suited for battle. Using her knowledge and some creativity, these combinations often left her opponents in bewilderment. *'Cyclone Tempo (サイクロン＝テンポ):' Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning torwards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The the X will return to Nami like a boomerang. This apparently could be also be used with the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cyclone Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Mirage Tempo (蜃気楼(ミラージュ)＝テンポ):' Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction. An upgraded version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Mirage Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Thunderbolt Tempo (サンダーボルト＝テンポ):' Nami first uses "Rain Tempo" and "Sprinkler" to moisten the air. She then uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler. Afterwards, she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami then continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls". Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt strikes her opponent. An upgraded version of this can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cloud Zapper in the 4kids adaptation and Thunderbolt Tempest in Grand Battle and Grand Adventure games. *'Tornado Tempo (トルネード＝テンポ):' The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnares her opponent. The T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme circumsetrical force. After that, the doves become unusable and the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. This is called Tornado Tempest in the 4kids adaptation. *'Fog Tempo (フォッグ＝テンポ):' By creating a "Cool Ball" and using it against a fire user, a massive fog is created due to the vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can easily land an attack upon them. Perfect Clima-Tact Introduced when Nami and the rest were trying to catch up to the Puffing Tom with the Rocket Man, the Perfect Clima-Tact is the upgraded form of the Clima-Tact. On each piece, there is now a ball containing what can be assumed to be a Dial due to Usopp's speech about using his collection of Dials to make better weapons near the end of the Skypiea events. All of its offensive uses are basically several times stronger than they were before and there is now next to no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami down. There are still a few design miscommunications as evident when Nami tried using it the first time at Enies Lobby, it is nonetheless a formidable weapon. Battle Uses With the Perfect Clima-Tact, all of the combinations and uses Nami made previously with the Clima-Tact have been upgraded exponentionally. These now hit harder and wider than before. Along with these are a couple of new ones that Nami devised that cause equally massive damage. These so far in the story are the most devastating and powerful attacks Nami can perform against an opponent. *'Thunderbolt Tempo (サンダーボルト＝テンポ):' An upgraded form of a move Nami could use with the Clima-Tact. With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. Unfortunately despite its increased range and power, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. This means that both friend and foe alike would be electrocuted as demonstrated when Nami first performed this move at the Enies Lobby second gate. Apparently according to Usopp, the Perfect Clima-Tact wasn't intially designed by him to use such a move. *'Thunder Charge (サンダー＝チャージ):' Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". **'Swing Arm (風速計(スイングアーム)):' After charging the piece with electricity with Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she sends out the electrified air towards an opponent. The eclectrified air that is shoot out is turned into a projectile version of "Thunder Ball" with more speed and power. *'Cool Charge (クール＝チャージ):' Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". **'Mirage Tempo (蜃気楼(ミラージュ)＝テンポ):' An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" used in the original Clima-Tact. Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents however with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in blanket of air to make herself invisible until she performs a even more ungraded form of Mirage Tempo. **'Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana (蜃気楼(ミラージュ)＝テンポ　幻想妖精(ファタ・モルガナ)):' An even more upgraded version of the Mirage Tempo technique that creates multiple images of Nami using refections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a tall skinny version, a short version comparable to the state Luffy becomes to after using Gear 3rd, a fat version that almost looks like a female version of Fukuruo, a rather big and muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami however isn't always nessarily the normal looking one that as the real Nami could be using a distorted image to hide herself. Each of these images is capable of moving in unision with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces, such as "Cyclone Tempo", while surrounded by these images will also be replicated thus creating a barrage of projetiles. There is only a small percentage that the projectiles produced are real but telling which one of the multitude is and isn't real is the problem. *'Cyclone Tempo (サンダー＝チャージ):' A upgraded form of the original Cyclone Tempo that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to adjusent piece. She then throws the oblong two piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful however it seems to have lost its boomerang aspect, meaning that Nami has run over the battlefield in order to retrieve the two pieces that were thrown. *'Cloudy Tempo (クラウディ＝テンポ):' A completely revamped version of Cloudy Tempo. With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. However, the clouds are too thin to create lightning. *'Rain Tempo (レイン＝テンポ):' A completely revamped version of Rain Tempo. With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud. *'Dark Cloud Tempo (黒雲(ダーククラウド)＝テンポ):' Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud. **'Thunder Lance Tempo (雷光槍(サンダーランス)＝テンポ):' Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of lightning boly, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electrical damage to their body. See also *Dials Category:Abilities Category:Weapons